Part of a Team
by kidsoul539
Summary: When i first saw them, i knew. Something inside me sparked. I knew i wanted to be part of them. This is my first fanfic,so don't expect much. all OC's, well maybe not all. Rated M for possible male/male in later chapters but don't count on it
1. Chapter 1 the Incident

**I do not own Bleach at all… if I did, stuff like this would be in the manga and anime not here**

_Ever since the first time I saw them, I knew. I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to be a part of them. (_**Yea… that's the summary… if you really want to know what it's about, then please read on ^.^)**

* * *

><p>I ran as fast as my legs would carry me which, due to growing exhaustion, wasn't very fast anymore. I knew that, any second now, my legs would fail me and I would fall prey to the creature's appetite, but I silently hoped that someone or something would help me if I kept going. I heard the creature's cry and ran faster (as if that was possible), tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to die. I was definitely too young. I could feel my legs trembling. I would drop any second now, but my internal voice (why did it sound like and angry German?) wouldn't let me give up. I heard the monster screech again and I fell in the middle of a playground, causing a cloud of dust to fly up and hide the creature. It took me a second to realize that I couldn't have made so much dust fly up.<p>

When the dust settled I saw three kids, all dressed weirdly, in front of the huge creature, who had a cracked mask now. They were obviously older than me and they looked so… cool. I knew once I saw them. Something in me just sparked to life. I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to be a part of their group.

"You know," the blue haired boy in the middle said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "if you hadn't run away, it probably wouldn't have even noticed you." The creature howled again, about to strike at these new obstacles. The boy took out a gun from the inside of his jacket and blew its head off, making it disintegrate into thin air. "Are you okay?" he asked, holding out a hand for me.

"Uh huh," I said, my face getting slightly hotter when I took his hand. A blue light shone in my eyes and I felt my senses dull. I faintly heard one of the other boys speak.

"What did you do?"

"Nothin! I just touched his hand."

"His spirit energy is going haywire."

"What should we do?"

"He'll just be in danger if we leave him here. Best thing we can do is take him home."

"Hey kid, where do you live?" I tried to speak, but no sound would come out (not that I could even remember my address at that point).

"I guess we'll just have to stay with him until his energy dies down." My senses dulled further and I couldn't even hear them anymore. I felt my vision fade and fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, the three boys were gone. I didn't know how, but I knew, I sensed, that they were long gone by now. They were already far away.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first part of my story ^-^<strong>

**I'll have the second chapter up soon cus I think its crap that this is all the you guys have to read but I felt that it would be way too long if I put in what I initially thought I would.**

**Please Review, I'd love to hear everyone's opinion. And if you're going to criticize then at least make it constructive. I don't really want (or need for that matter) to see mean comments about my writing. Also if I get anything wrong on the info for bleach or anything is unclear in the story, then please put it in a comment so I can make the right changes/explanations…**


	2. Chapter 2 The Attack

**Hiya **** um… this is the second chapter… nothing much else to say is there…**

**I do not own Bleach in any way (though I do wish I had some of the volumes…)**

***** 5 years later*****

** "**Happy birthday Charlie!" my mom chirped, waking me from my peaceful sleep.

"Thanks mom," I mumbled, half-asleep.

"How about you take today off from school and we go to an amusement park or something?" she offered, smiling. I looked at her, surprised. She never liked me skipping school.

"Sorry mom, I have a huge test today. Can't miss it." I said, only half lying. I couldn't miss school today, but it wasn't because of a test.

"Oh you're such a bore," she joked, but I caught a gleam in her eye. Sadness? Excitement? "Well then, you should get ready for school." She left my room.

I got up and took a quick shower, letting the cool water wake me up fully. When I finished I quickly dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. While eating, I rifled through my notebook, pretending to study, but really looking over the pictures and information I had been able to gather about those monsters.

"Last chance Charlie," Mom chimed from the kitchen.

"No mom," I hummed, "someone has to be responsible in this house." I was still looking through the notebook which, I noticed, was mostly filled with doodles instead of actual information.

"Fine, but Mr. responsible is going to be late if he doesn't leave soon." I looked at my watch. Crap. I quickly gathered my stuff and ran out the door, yelling a quick good bye to my mom. I got to the bus stop just in time to see it already a block ahead of me. It would take a miracle for me to catch up.

I ran as fast as I could, feeling the adrenaline flow through my veins, pushing me harder. It felt as if I was going pretty fast, but as I had predicted it would prove impossible for me to catch up to the bus. I kept running, hoping that I would at least make it to school on time.

As my muscles began to tire from the running, I felt a strange feeling, not unlike the feeling when someone is following you. I slowed down and turned, just to chase away my fears. I gasped when I saw what was behind me, and almost blacked out (I refuse to admit that I would ever faint.) when the creature screeched. Out of primal instinct, I ran for dear life. I ran faster than ever, trying to escape the creatures hunger and the onslaught of memories from that day.

I couldn't understand why the creature was attacking. Ever since that day, I saw more of the creature than ever but they wouldn't ever attack me. They would just stand there and stare at me with their cold, unblinking eyes. Why is this one different? It took me awhile to snap out of my thoughts and notice that I was still running towards the school. I panicked thinking of the disastrous possibilities of this thing rampaging around a school. It wasn't as if the creature would stop after eating me.

I turned down the street, hoping to keep the creature away from any big groups of people and outrun it through the narrow alleyways. I could see it was a mistake when the creature used the buildings to jump in front of me. I stared at the creature, paralyzed in fear. Its evil green skin was pulsing with evil and its mask, made of bone, only contained dark black holes for eyes.

I heard my ribs crack when it punched me; making me fly back out of the alley (Its fist was almost as big as my torso). I thought of running but my anger was quickly taking over my fear. I ran up to it with an incredible speed and punched it with all my might, making a small crack just about the eye. The monstrous thing cried out in pain (It might've been annoyance) as it backed off a few inches. Where did that come from?

I stared at my hand in disbelief. I noticed there was a thin veil of blue surrounding it. Could this have been what caused the surge in my strength? My memory flashed to the blue light that had almost blinded me (which is actually why I wear contacts) 5 years ago.

I felt myself crash into the building wall, creating a small crater; a result of being sideswiped by a monster twice your size. I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I looked up and saw the creatures arm raised, posed to crush me to a pulp. I caught a gleam of light from the corner of my eye and saw a blade swipe down, cutting the creatures hand off.

"You did pretty well at fending off a hollow this strong kid," a familiar boy, dressed in jeans and a black shirt, said. The two others from his group appeared with him.

"Hey! It's you kid!" the guy with the vibrant black (almost blue) hair said, recognizing me. I remembered him well. "You're the boy whose reishi went crazy when I touched your hand"

"Yea and you're the kids who just left me alone after that creature attacked me." I said, finding it troublesome to speak.

"You should probably stop running from hollows kid." He said, avoiding the accusation.

"It attacked me before I started running." I muttered bitterly. The hollow, as they referred to it, cried as the boy in a strange black and white sort of suit cut it in half. "What are you guys?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Desmond Ishida, Quincy." The blue-haired boy said.

"Alan Tunistion, Arrancar Numero Diez."

"Jack Inosen, Vizard."

**So how was that?**

**Please Review and just like the last chapter said, constructive criticism only please. Also if there's anything you don't understand or think I got wrong please write it in a comment and I'll try to fix it.**


	3. Chapter 3 A chase?

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any of its characters**

**And so it continues…**

"I can't believe those bastards," I muttered to myself. I walked to school quickly, hoping to avoid a truancy ticket.

_Flashback_

"_What are those things?" I asked, confused._

"_They're hollows, human spirits that have lost their spirit chain before moving on. They need to feed on spirit energy to survive and satiate their thirst," Alan said, as if speaking to a toddler._

"_I meant you're titles." My body ached when I tried to stand up._

"_Here, drink this." Desmond handed me a small silver container._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's compiled reishi. With your high spirit awareness, it should heal your wounds."_

"_And as for what we are, that's not much of your concern." Alan answered._

"_Don't be a douche Alan," Jack said, hitting him on the arm. A hollow cried in the distance._

_ "Gotta go kid. Maybe we'll see you again, maybe not. Most people never see us once, let alone three times."_

_End flashback_

When I got to school grounds, I went straight to my science teacher's room. I knocked on the door, hoping my teacher would be here during his open period.

"Jason, shouldn't you be in class?" Mr. Ishida asked, when he opened the door.

"I was attacked by a hollow?" I said quickly, noticing the look of surprise that was quickly masked to one of confusion and concern.

"A hollow?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"One of those masked creatures."

"I thought they hadn't attacked you since you were eight?"

"They hadn't, until today of course. But guess what? The three kids saved me again."

"Well im glad you didn't get hurt."

"Oh no, I _did _get hurt. But the blue haired kid, you know the one who looks like you a bit, gave me a canister filled with spirit energy. After I drank it, I felt great." I said, taking out the canister. Another look of surprise.

"Can I see that?" he asked, taking it from my hand. He looked at it quickly and gave it back.

"Well that's a strangely small container." Still putting up the act… "Actually, I found this thin silver piece that looks just like that. It was on the sidewalk this morning. I just thought that some bird had dropped it."

"This morning?" I asked, my old suspicions forgotten.

"Yea it's some sort of paper weight or something." He handed me the thin, silver object. It was round and flat, with small floral decorations connecting to a small red stone in the middle of the front. The decorations were exactly the same as from the canister. It was probably a Quincy thing.

"Hey, Mr. Ishida?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about Quincies, Arrancars, and Vizards?"

"What?"

"Quincies, Arrancars, and Vizards…"

"Umm I think arrancar is the Spanish word 'to rip off' and a vizard is like a hat or something." He explained, going into teacher mode.

"So you have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"None in the slightest."

"Hey dad what's up?" a voice said, interrupting our conversation. Desmond Ishida was standing next to the open windowsill, looking just as surprised as I was. "Holy crap it's you…"

"Yea I am feeling much better, thanks for asking."

"I'd better get going." He jumped out of the window, running away. I locked eyes with my teacher before I ran out to chase Desmond. He wasn't getting away a third time.

I saw him jumping on the rooftops and quickly wondered how he got up there so quickly, but that thought had fled as soon as it had arrived. I ran as fast as I could, letting the familiar boost of adrenaline fuel me. I could feel a slight warm pulse from my hand, while my body moved faster than ever. I looked for an opportunity to get to the rooftops so I could catch him, but my best chance was to just jump and hope I got there.

There proved to be no need, when Desmond suddenly stopped and stepped of the roof lightly. "You're a very strange kid."

"What do you mean _I'm_ strange? I'm not the one with guns that hit things others can't see."

"Do you know how fast you were moving? You don't seem to have any trouble controlling your reishi. You don't even have any difficulty when using the Geist Stein_**."**_I suddenly felt nervous when he started looking me over. I looked away, annoyed that I had no response. "Wanna come with me?"

"That depends, will I regret it?"

"I doubt it, unless you don't want to learn about your powers," he said, running back towards the school. I almost lost him until the stone started heating up and I caught up to him again. Desmond led me to this small, Asian-style shop. The sign on top had some Japanese characters and subtitles which read "Urahara Candy Shop."

**Urahara Candy Shop? Interesting… I barely have any idea of where im going with this but hopefully it'll be good.**

**Next chapter should be up next week unless school gets in the way. Please Review and if I got anything wrong, please tell me so I can fix it ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4 the Urahara Candy Shop

**Im starting to like where this story is going...**

**I don't own bleach blah, blah blah**

"What is this place?" I asked, looking inside the small, seemingly normal shop.

"It's a small candy store that has somehow spread worldwide," Desmond said, watching me. I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Why are we here?"

"Cus it's also a store that sells spiritual items, like the Geist Stein" Alan said, emerging from the back room.

"You don't seem very surprised that I'm here," I said dryly.

"That's because I'm not," he replied, scowling.

"Don't be so rude Alan," came a woman's voice from the back room.

"I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to me. I could practically hear the scowl on your face." She finally came out glaring daggers at Alan. She looked to be in her late thirties or early forties. She had light brown hair and bright golden eyes. "Hello. Don't mind him, he's just cynical,"

"I don't mind," I said, lying. For some reason I didn't feel like upsetting the woman.

"Well aren't you tolerant. My name's Yuzu Kurosaki."

"I'm Jason Smith."

"Wow. That's a very bland name." she chuckled.

"Yea I know."

"So what's your deal, Jason?" Alan asked, looking me over.

"My deal?" I asked, confused.

"You're power, hon." Yuzu clarified.

"Oh, I don't really know." I looked at Desmond expectantly.

"Well then to the training room we go," Desmond said, smiling and pulling me along to the back room. The back room was completely empty except for a trap door which led to, what I assume, was the training room.

I gasped in awe at the strange, deserted "room". It was huge; about as big as a canyon. There were loads of hills, and rock formations and the "ceiling" was a bright blue with the occasional cloud.

"Amazing isn't it?" Yuzu asked, scaring me out of my thoughts. She giggled. "I had the same reaction when I first saw it."

"So Desmond, any ideas as to what our guest could be?" Jake asked, noticing that we had arrived.

"It's possible that Jason is a Fullbring; but, with the way he controls reishi, he could be a Quincy."

"I thought you're family was the last of the Quincy clan; you, your grandpa, and your dad." Alan said.

"Well we are, but the original Quincies were just humans with the ability to control reishi. Jason could be part of a clan that manifested here at some point or he could be a mutation like the first Quincies."

"Who cares! Let's just test him and see what manifests," Jake said, obviously excited for whatever was to come.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"We'll see," Alan said, smirking.

"We won't know until we try," Desmond said, moving away.

"You know, I'm right here. Don't I get a say?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"No," Jake said, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Alan asked, almost glaring. I hesitated.

"Yea," I finally said, full of confidence.

"Hehe, if you die, it's not our fault."

**This is getting fun ^-^**

**Sorry for the short chapter! But next chapter will be better (hopefully)**

**Please review! And if there are any mistakes or something, just tell me so I can fix it ASAP :D**


	5. Chapter 5 the training begins

**Bleh… I HATE not having regular internet access. That, piled with school and homework make writing and publishing hard T.T**

**I don't own Bleach or any of its characters… yadda yadda yadda**

"Do you think you can handle it?" Alan asked, almost glaring. I hesitated.

"Yea," I finally said, full of confidence.

"Hehe, if you die, it's not our fault."

000

"Well, the rules are simple. If you can hit one of us, you win." Desmond explained. They had lined up in front of me.

"That's it? No catch?" I asked, not really trusting his and Jake's identical looks of excitement.

"You'll come at us one at a time; basically each being a small round. The round ends when one of us pushes you back, and the next one of us goes up." Alan explained more thoroughly. "It'll keep going until you can hit one of us."

"Alright, let's get started!" Jake said, squirming in his spot, unable to stand still.

"Fine lets go, I'll finish this quick." I said, sticking out my tongue at Desmond, who only smirked.

"If only you knew what you were getting yourself into," he responded. Desmond splayed his hands downward, while Jack and Alan drew their swords. "Ginrei Kujaku" Desmond said, allowing a strange spider web shield manifest in his hands.

"Sing, Sairen." Jack called. His silver katana's hilt turned green and blue, while the blade shined with its new white color.

"Take your pick Jason." I looked at Alan expectantly, but he only smirked. I decided to try against Alan first. He hadn't revealed anything, which meant one of two things; he didn't have anything to reveal or he didn't feel like he needed to reveal it. If he didn't have anything to reveal then nothing unexpected would come up, but if he didn't, I wouldn't give him enough time to reveal it.

I lowered into a fighting stance, trying to recall everything from the martial arts training I'd had since I was eight (coincidence?). I ran towards him, ready to dodge if the need arise. His eyes widened in mild surprise, when I came against him unarmed. He swung his sword and I ducked less than a foot away from him. He swung his sword down but I rolled out of the way and stepped on his sword, digging it into the ground. I pulled my fist back, ready to punch him but he raised his hand. I threw myself backward when an eerie energy gathered in his palm and shot out.

"Cero." I crossed my arms over each other, protecting my torso and head but still flew back from the sheer force of the blast. My arms stung from the impact and I studied the mild burns on them. "Next time don't block it. I won't be holding back." Alan taunted, pulling his sword out of the ground.

"I'm up," Desmond announced, stepping forward a bit. I laughed. There was no real reason for it; I was excited.

_This is gonna get interesting soon. _I thought, running towards Desmond. Quickly, he pulled his hand back and released something, probably a string, unleashing what seemed like hundreds of small blue arrows. Instinctively, I rolled on the ground, avoiding any deep injuries. Using the momentum, I kept running, reaching into my pocket. I felt the now familiar warmth in my palm and enjoyed Desmond's reaction when my speed increased. In a split second I was at his side, finishing this game. That is, until he dodged it with inhuman speed. I chased after him, beginning a cycle of dodging and attacking and dodging again.

I sighed at our repetitive cycle. There was no way for me to hit Desmond, unless I caught him by surprise. An idea started to form in my head so I stepped back and stopped my attack. Desmond, confused, stopped moving; looking at me curiously. I ran at him again, but instead of getting ready to attack, he lowered his web bow, trying to read my movements. Quickly I threw the Geist Stein at him and dived for the ground. As I had anticipated, he sidestepped without thinking twice. The stone landed in my hands and I rolled, and attacked Desmond's back. Desmond quickly turned and kicked me in the stomach, making me fly back.

"Yay, finally it's my turn!" Jake chirped, bouncing forward. I got up slowly, rubbing my stomach and studying Jake. He held his sword in his left hand, which probably meant he was left-handed. He was smiling, but when we locked eyes, his expression turned toward sympathy and then seriousness. "First Symphony, Hundred Arrow Release" he said slashing his sword in an "X". True to the name around a hundred arrows shot out in an x formation.

I stood still until the last very second, when I ducked and ran toward Jake. He made another X and I slid on the ground to dodge the arrows, not slowing down at all. Jake's eyes narrowed and he made the X again. Instead of stopping he slashed down the middle vertically and horizontally, making a star of sotrs. "Hundred Arrow Combination: 8-pointed Star." I felt a twinge of desperation. I was so close to winning but dodging the attack would waste time.

Without thinking I jumped through the middle of the formation of arrows, suffering from many, many cuts and stabs. In midair I threw what was in my hand at Jakes left side. He saw this tactic coming and caught it with his right hand, leaving himself open in the process. His eyes widened when he noticed the object in his hand was the small container Desmond had given me earlier. I quickly struck at Jake, smirking when my fist connected.

**Lol nice way to end the chapter, no? Perfect cliffhanger to make the next chapter interesting. Now, what could Jason's power be?**

**Rate and Review please ^-^ and if there's anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it. But hopefully that's not much of a problem since an awesome person is helping me edit the story for errors.**


	6. Chapter 6 when is this going to end?

**Sorry for the long wait! I haven't updated in a long time… but hey! I just got three chapters up so nothing to complain about any more :P**

**I do not own bleach**

_Without thinking I jumped through the middle of the formation of arrows, suffering from many, many cuts and stabs. In midair I threw what was in my hand at Jakes left side. He saw this tactic coming and caught it with his right hand, leaving himself open in the process. His eyes widened when he noticed the object in his hand was the small container Desmond had given me earlier. I quickly struck at Jake, smirking when my fist connected._

My smirk disappeared when the wind was blown right out of my lungs. I reeled back at the kick, trying to breath with the sudden sharp pain in my side.

"Sorry hon, blades don't count. You gotta hit his body," Desmond called, looking sympathetic.

"Yea, thanks for the advice," I muttered bitterly, recovering from the kick.

"Well, you got very close Jason," Jake said, twirling his sword. "Guys, I think it's time to kick it up a notch."

_Great just what I need_, I thought bitterly. I picked up the stone just as a kick to my ribs threw me 5 feet. I winced as dirt got into my cuts and scrapes. "Wow! I guess my turn is already finished," Alan said, smirking.

"I wasn't ready," I grunted, "One more time." he laughed and raised both of his hands.

"Cero," he chanted blasting two balls of what I assumed was reishi. I ducked avoiding the blast but leaving myself open to another kick. I looked up at Alan's face and stopped the kick. Alan wretched his foot out of my grasp and instinctively moved back.

"Blocking and dodging isn't going to be enough Jason!" Desmond called, "Call out your powers!"

"I don't know how!" I yelled back desperately, dodging to more Ceros

"Just picture your energy moving around you. And try to release it. You're doing very well with the Stone but it's just a medium!"

I tried to picture my energy but all my concentration was on Alan and his stupid attacks. Trying to multitask I dodged periodically and tried to concentrate. At one point I felt like it had worked but my focus was cut short by Alan's arm wrapping around my body. _Fuck_. I hadn't paid enough attention to what Alan was doing. I tensed as he threw me back, ending the round.

I got up, immediately having to dodge the arrows flying towards me. I ran to the side, while a few arrows stabbed into my side. I fell, confused at why the arrows had moved so fast and noticed there was nothing in my hand. I looked around quickly, spotting the stone a few feet from where I had just been. Quickly I ran towards it, ignoring the arrows that stabbed into me, seemingly draining my energy away. I grabbed the stone and moved far enough away to be safe from the arrows but close enough to still see Desmond.

I thought quickly, trying to think of a way to keep the stone in possession, while not risking my life. The stone wasn't allowing my hands to be free enough to attack and was only a liability if I could easily drop it. I was getting desperate, since Desmond began to walk towards me, when it hit me. The watch my mom had given me a year ago. It was supposedly a gift from my Grandfather on my dad's side. It was supposed to be his, but he disappeared before Grandpa could've given it to him. It was an old style analog watch with a compartment behind the face that could hold a few photos. _Or a small stone._

Until Desmond kicked pushed me to the ground, I hadn't noticed that I had stopped moving around. "Hon, you should pay attention in a fight. Alan and Jack would've both attacked mercilessly," he said, gently picking me up.

"Thanks," I said, blushing at my embarrassment. _I'm so stupid! Who just zones out in a fight!_

**Again, sorry for the huge delay! I'll get chapters up sooner.**


End file.
